Massacre
by Mitsuki-senpai
Summary: It started with animals, and now is moving on to humans. Massacred, disfigured, torn apart. What is behind this series of terrifying event? More importantly, who? What will happen to the once peaceful town of Konoha? -Sasusaku, Naruhina, Nejiten, SaiIno.-
1. Animals

Yes, even though the story will NOT be focused around them, there will be couples in here. So don't read if you absolutely hate the following:  
Sasusaku, NaruHina, NejiTen, and suggested SaiIno.

My first 'real' horror fic, which will hopefully not fail. Please, please, please review/critique. I'll love you lots.

* * *

Tighter and tighter the grip became.

Every ounce of force was slowly crushing her throat. She gasped and choked for breath, clawing at the hands of the person. Nail marks were engraved into the person's skin, in an attempt for them to let go.

The music stopped playing.

* * *

Earlier that month..

**Animal found massacred in forest again.**

"Again?" Ino asked herself.  
"Again what?" Sakura overheard.  
"Look."

Ino flashed the newspaper page to Sakura, who grabbed it to read the entire article.

"That's horrible.. It's the third time this week," Ino stated, with a hint of fear lingering in her voice.  
"It's probably just some academy kids playing a prank. They'll grow out of it," Sakura responded.  
"But to go this far?"  
"Some kids are just screwed up at youth."

Being a medic-nin, odd obsessions like this were not anything new to her. She had seen plently of patients with different types of mental illnesses, her worst case being a necrophiliac, who seemed to have quite the fancy with blood. Ino, on the other hand, had not been used to cases such as those, being that she was a bit more squeemish then Sakura. Naturally, Ino handled the lighter ones.

Sakura placed the newspaper down on the desk she was leaning against, then looked up at the clock. She took a deep sigh. The clock seemed to tick ever so slowly, until the minute hand finally reached the twelve.

"Finally! Our shift is over!" Sakura sighed happily.

"Finally?" Ino asked. "That doesn't quite sound like something you'd say."

"True, but it's Friday."

"Ahhh, true. I can't wait for tonight!"  
"Me too, I finally get to see Sai~"

Ino squealed.

"Geez, you're still after him?"  
"Just because you have Sasuke-"  
"Shut up Ino-pig, I don't 'have' him," Sakura sharply commented as a slight pink formed on her cheeks.

Sakura gathered her things, clocked out, and rushed out of the hospital to get home. She threw her stuff on the bed, swiftly opening up her closet door, ransaking through the bunches of clothes. She pulled out several outfits, until one in particular caught her eye. It was a red and white striped corset top that drastically showed the curves of her figure. The actual corset part was black, with white lace, and the same red and white striped pattern behind the black ribbon. She threw it on with a black skirt then wore her usual black ninja heels. After messily picking up her hair with some sticks, she rushed out of the door to the ramen shop.

"Naruto~!" Sakura yelled happily.  
"Oh, Sakura-chan! You're here!"

Sakura stepped into the ramen bar and sat to the right of Naruto. Hinata was sitting on the left.

"Hello, Hinata," Sakura said brightly with a smile across her face.  
"H-Hi, Sakura," Hinata responded nervously, bearing an innocently cute smile back.

Meanwhile, Naruto ordered yet another bowl of ramen. (It was his fourth).

"Naruto! You're going to be eating at the restaurant!" Sakura scolded him.  
"But I'm hungry!"

She smacked him on the back of the head. Hinata giggled softly. The owner put a steaming bowl of barbeque pork ramen in front of Naruto.

"Itadakimasu!" Naruto yelled, closing his eyes and smiling brightly.

Suddenly when he looked back down, the ramen bowl was no longer there.

"What the hell?"

Naruto spun his head to the side, to see that Sakura was the one that stole it. She took apart her chopsticks and started to chow down rapidly. She looked back up at him and laughed.

"What can I say? I was hungry!"  
"But you just yelled at me for eating it!"  
"Which is why I took this bowl for myself."

Naruto kept ranting and ranting, until Hinata grabbed his arm and leaned on it. Naruto slightly blushed and smiled at her. Sakura ignored the couple and finished up 'her' ramen, then waited for the rest of the group to arrive. Sasuke then walked in, with Ino, Neji, and Tenten not far behind.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun, you're here!" Sakura said gleefully.  
"Hn. Are we gonna leave?"  
"Yea, let's go! Naruto, pay the bill!"

Sakura stood from the bar stool, secretly latching herself onto Sasuke's arm, who strangely didn't seem to mind much. They exited and left for the club. Naruto sharply turned his head to the side.

"Hey, wait up!"

* * *

"N-Neji-."

Neji looked around for the familiar voice.

"Nejiiiii-."  
"Agh, there you are."

Neji moved the leaves out of the way to reveal a drunken Tenten sprawled over the bushes. Neji picked her up and carried her, heading to her house. On the way there, he ran into a drunk villager, who was probably five times more drunk than Tenten. The villager angrily shoved Neji, almost causing him to release Tenten from his hold. Neji glared at the man, but hid the anger from his voice.

"Sorry."  
"Hmph, you better be! Oh? What's that beauty that you're holding?"

The man attempted to touch her face, but Neji pulled away.

"Don't touch her."  
"What's the problem? Oh, you're going to take advantage of her aren't you!"

Neji glared even more intensely, but just bypassed him.

"Have fun with that drunken slut!"

Neji stopped in his tracks, and looked around slowly, striking pure fear into the heart of the villager.

"If you say something about her again, I will kill you."


	2. Trauma

Ahaha... I've had a whole.. Nine hits on this so far. And look, i'm updating anyway. Yea, I'm really excited for this story to be honest, (despite the complete lack of popularity [even though, to be honest, I don't mind]), but anyway, I wrote this in school today, so I figured might as well.

Review, please. Seriously.

* * *

The brightness of the numbers on the digital clock shone illegibly. Naruto groggily stared at it blankly, forcing his hand to make it's way to the snooze button. The alarm continously beeped, and after quite a while passed trying to find it, he finally decided to pull the plug. He plopped back onto his bed, until the sound of his house phone greeted him.

"Agh... Who's calling me now?"

Naruto sluggishly worked his way over to his phone, slapping his hand a few times against the wall until he finally managed to grasp it.

"Huh, what is it?"

His expression suddenly became serious as a frantic voice stumbled on the other line.

"Alright, I'll be right there."

* * *

Naruto entered Konoha hospital, hurridly walking through the pale hallways. He approached a waiting area, where he found Hinata trembling immensily and uncontrollably crying. He could hear her sharply taking small intakes of air, and whimpering every now and then. Meanwhile, Sakura had her arm around her shoulder in an attempt to calm her down.

"Sakura-chan.."

Sakura placed her finger over her lips, as to notion him to stay quiet. She rubbed Hinata's arm, whispering that she'd be right back. Then, she walked into the next room, with Naruto following her.

"What happened to her?" Naruto asked, worried, but in a hushed tone.  
"She came across a murder scene in the forest... Apparently, the body was in pieces and almost completely disfigured. Hinata went into a trauma state after."  
"Why hasn't she been admitted yet?"  
"We didn't think it'd be this bad, but obviously, we were wrong. That means I'm going to have to admit her now. Naruto, that also means you have to stay with her as long as possible. She needs someone there at all times to comfort her."  
"Yea, I will."

They went back into the waiting room, being careful on how they approached Hinata. Naruto placed his hand on hers. She looked up at him, with an expression he had never seen on her features. Fear and shock were both written all over, and engraved in her eyes. He nudged her to stand up, which she did, despite the fact that she stumbled and almost fell. Sakura held her other hand, and together they helped support her into an empty room. Naurto placed her softly on the bed; Sakura went to file her admittance papers. As she scribbled Hinata's information onto the sheet, Ino walked by.

"Hey, forehead, how is she?"  
"Not good, I ended up having to admit her in."  
"Poor girl. She's not alone right now is she?"  
"No, she's with Naruto right now. I'm gonna just finish this up then do a brain scan on her; see how bad the trauma is."  
"Alright, good. Hey, I'm gonna take my break now. I'm gonna go to the shop to get her some flowers."

Sakura continued to fill out the papers as Ino left.

* * *

The next morning, Neji awoke to a knock at his door.

"It's open."

Tenten slowly peaked inside. Neji turned his head to the sde, just enough so he could fully view the brunette standing by his door.

"Oh, were you still sleeping?" Tenten asked, with an underlying tone of guilt.  
"No, you're fine. What's wrong?"  
"Well, um, have you heard about Hinata?"  
"What about her?"

Tenten then explained how Hinata was in the hospital. Naturally, Neji hadn't heard about it because he was sent on an all-day mission that same day. He sat on up his bed, with his elbow resting on his leg and his head held in his hand. He sighed.

"How bad is she?"  
"She wasn't doing well yesterday, but I haven't gone today."  
"Alright, let me go get dressed and we'll go."

He walked out of the room, and brushed his hand through his hair. He approached the porch, grabbing the newspaper that was against the stairs. He unsheathed it from its plastic cover, and unfolded it to see the front page. His eyes narrowed at the sight.


	3. Stress

Whoa, this chapter was longer then I thought it'd be. So far, 44 hits on this story. I'm getting closer to one hundred! :D

So, this is rated M for a reason.. But just a warning: **MILD GORE. **Or lots of it. Depends on how sensitive you are I guess. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

Sasuke met up with a group of police ninja in the middle of the forest. He was handed a mask that he put on immediately, mostly because despite the fact he was a good hundred feet away fromt he crime scene, he could already smell a hint of rotten flesh and blood. When he arrived, it was truly and eyesore. It was something, even as an active ninja, he had never seen before.

There, a few feet in front of him, laid a mass of internal organs- most likely kidneys, a heart, and intestines- spread out on a blanket of torn flesh. A spine stuck out from the head, and other bones were seen in various areas surrounding it. An amputated arm and leg were completely drained of blood and looked to have actually been _placed _against the tree. Pieces of the other arm and leg were simply scattered about. Sasuke looked down, trying to give his eyes and mind a break, but instead, was greeted by a terrified face, which surprisingly enough was still intact to the rest of the head.

"Who the hell would do this?"

Sasuke and the rest of the crew began to bag and label the evidence.

* * *

Sakura was taking a stroll through the town after her shift ended. She walked into her favorite restaurant, Ichiban, and saw a familiar face towards the back. She stood infront of the seemingly stressed man.

"Sasuke-kun?"

His mind was brought back to reality when she said his name. He raised his head from his hands, blankly staring into the pinkette's emerald green irises.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked coldly.  
"I always come here."  
"Oh, that's right."  
"You mind if I sit here?"

He sighed, and closed his eyes once more.

"Yea, whatever."

Sakura could tell her was deeply bothered by something. He may have been there physically, but his mind was still somewhat drifted.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked in a stern and serious tone.

He glanced up at her for a moment.

"It's none of your business."  
"Hey, don't pull that with me," Sakura said as she stood in, leaning her forehead against his.  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
"Not letting you win. So I'll ask once again, what's wrong?"

Sasuke looked up at her again.

"Hn. You're annoying."  
"I know, you've told me. Now tell me what's bothering you."

He released an annoyed sigh.

"I handled that murder case today."  
"The one in the paper?"  
"Yea, that one. We had the 'honors' of cleaning up the scene today. It was... Horrific. To put it mildly. I can see why Hinata was in such a state now..."

Sasuke buried his head in his hands.

"The damn image is just burned into my head."

Sakura stroked her hand through his hair, and leaned against his forehead again.

"It'll be okay...," she whispered softly to him.

"It'll be okay."

* * *

Sasuke arrived at the police station the next morning, exhausted from lack of sleep.

"Hey," the man behind the desk said.

He struggled to do a slight wave back.

"We have something for you to do."  
"Hn. Already?" Sasuke said with irritation overflowing in his voice. He rubbed his head.  
"Yea, it has to do with that massacre case. Find Neji Hyuuga."

Sasuke arched an eyebrow down, confused by his co-worker's statement.

"Neji? Why?"  
"We think he may be a witness."

* * *

A loud tap was heard on the door. Neji glared at it, trying to determine whether he should open the door or not. The taps became louder, then were followed by muffled yelling.

"Neji! Open the damn door!"

Neji walked over to the door, opening it just enough to peek at who was standing on his doorstep.

"Oh, it's you. Why are you here?"  
"They want me to take you down to the police station."  
"Why?"

Sasuke sighed.

"They think you're a witness to the recent murder."

Neji remained silent.

"Just come, this is just as annoying for me."  
"Alright, fine."

He followed Sasuke out of the house, forcefully closing the door behind him.

* * *

After Sasuke finished interviewing Neji, he decided to roam around the village. His mind flooded with question about the case. He began to group answers together with evidence, even though it seemed he was only creating more loose ends. His thoughts were interrupted by an annoying tone that called out his name.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kunnn!"

A red haired girl came running to him. He glared at her at first, then released an annoyed 'hn'. She pouted, tilting her head and placing her hand on her hip.

"What? Hello to you, too."  
"You interrupted my train of thought."  
"Oh, I'm sorry! But how was I supposed to know?"  
"Hn."

Silence lingered in the air for a few moments.

"So, how's the job at the police academy?"  
"Alright, kind of hectic. How's the research?"  
"It's great!"

Karin looked at a clock hanging off of one of the shop walls.

"Oh! I need to get back. Hey, let's go out somewhere this weekend. Hmm.. How about this Friday? Meet me at the Aruko bar!"

She ran off back to her job.

_Finally... _he thought to himself.

He continued to tread through the village.

* * *

Karin took a seat on the cold bar stool, placing her purse infront of her. She fixed her glasses so they were no longer close to the tip of her nose, then looked around to search for signs of Sasuke. Seconds turned into minutes, and minutes turned into what seemed like hours. She sighed, finally deciding to order a bottle of Sake. A bottle or two later, she caught a familiar face sit down a few seats down. She looked over and smiled.

"You're... Neji Hyuuga, right?"

He looked up, a bit confused and leery of what seemed to be a conversation starter.

"Yea... Why?"

"Oh, wow! I've been doing research on your family's chakra ever since I started here. It's so different and interesting!"

Neji, somewhat intriuged by the fascinated girl, decided to partake in the conversation.

They continued to talk for quite a while, until Karin felt herself become tired. She stood up and shook his hand, secretly somewhat glad Sasuke never arrived. She said her goodbye and exited, thinking about Neji as she walked home. Her cheeks were dusted with a soft pink as time went on. She continued to smile and giggle to herself, until she sensed an eerie, dark chakra close to her.

Chills ran up her spine.

She remainded frozen in place, frantically thinking of what to do. She began to walk once again, quickening her pace. Unfortunately, it seemed the chakra was following her.

Something then sparked in Karin's mind. Even though it was much more sinister, she felt a sense of familiarity in it. She spun around.

"Don't tell me...!"

The man charged into her, pushing her into a dark alley. His arm pinned her neck into the wall. Her eyes widened, recognizing the face. His eyes screamed bloodlust, despite the rest of his calm features. Her knees trembled, and tears found their way down her cheeks.

"To think... I ever admired you..."

Those were the last words she was allowed to say.


End file.
